


The Supreme Leader of Evil Helps His Friend (In an evil way, of course, definitely.)

by omniBat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniBat/pseuds/omniBat
Summary: Kokichi finds out about Rantaro's sisters, and decides to use his powers for good. (Not that he'll admit to it, of course.)(It's not important, but this takes place in an AU where they're attending Makoto's new Hope's Peak)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the new Hope's Peak is more like a technical/vocational school. Makoto and the others are trying to make sure that society isn't obsessed with Ultimates the way they always have been. So to get into the school, you really just need to be passionate about the things you're studying, and you don't need to be astonishingly good at them when you first get in. 
> 
> OH, ALSO ALSO - this doesn't come up at all, but Kokichi is trans. (This part EXTRA doesn't matter, but he's also really into the trendercore aesthetic, and is very casual about being trans.)

“Taro-chaaan!~”

Ouma plopped down into the chair next to Rantaro in the dining hall. “Hey, Kokichi. What are you up to?”

“Oh, y’know… nothin’ much. Though... I did want to ask,” With a mischievous smile on his face, he turned sideways to look at Rantaro, his elbow on the table and chin in his palm. “Everyone here is  _ so interesting,  _ they all have crazy backstories. What’s  _ your  _ origin story, Taro-chan? How  _ did _ you become the  _ Ultimate Adventurer _ ?”

Rantaro wasn’t usually all that bothered by Kokichi’s antics, but his question (not to mention his tone of voice and that smile) caught him off guard. “Well… I’ve always loved going on adventures and exploring. But… to be honest, I find that ‘Ultimate Adventurer’ is a bit too romantic a title for me. I… I’m sure there are things that would fit me better.”

Kokichi hummed. “But…” His voice was low and conspiratorial as he spoke. “that’s not the  _ whole  _ story, is it? Like…  _ What sort of title do you think would fit you better? _ ”

His eyes were drawn to Rantaro’s fingers, drumming nervously on the table.  _ Gotcha _ . Rantaro looked at him thoughtfully and decided to have faith in him, apprehensive as he was. He spoke softly, with hesitation. “Ah, to be honest… I think ‘Ultimate Useless Older Brother’ would be a more apt description...”

Rantaro  _ really  _ had his attention, now. His eyebrows were practically reaching his hairline, a thin smile splitting his face. “ _ Oh…? You don’t say…” _

“Uh- forget about it. It’s too hard to explain.”

“Try me!”

For the first time in their conversation, Rantaro looked frustrated. “Kokichi… do you have any siblings?”

His facade broke, just barely. He quickly recovered by plastering a new expression on his face, something remorseful. “Yes, actually… I have a brother.” Kokichi paused and looked away before continuing. “He’s dead, though.” Rantaro was startled by this confession. Both confessions. “Of course,” Kokichi added, smiling, “he’s dead because I killed him.”

A moment or two passed as Rantaro looked at him, cocking his head slightly to the side. Kokichi mimicked his expression. After spending so much time trying to figure him out, Rantaro could sometimes tell what Kokichi was trying to say. Rantaro also knew that, despite claiming to be the head of an “evil organization”, Kokichi was strictly opposed to killing. This  _ could  _ mean that he became opposed to killing after murdering his brother,  _ or… _ as he thought about it, Rantaro realized that he never said he “ _ murdered _ ” his brother. It’s possible that Kokichi somehow blames himself for his brother’s death. In which case, perhaps they’re not so different. Interesting.

“...Okay. I’ll tell you.” Rantaro told Kokichi his story, about how he lost his sister when he wandered away from their family. How he spent years searching for her, getting involved with all sorts of nefarious people in hairy situations. He told him about how he then lost the other eleven, all because he was careless. Throughout the entire story, Kokichi gave Rantaro his full attention, watching him closely. 

When he finished, there was a pause. “Oh-” Kokichi said, looking surprised, “was that it?”

“Uh,  _ yeah.  _ What do you mean, ‘ _ is that it’!? _ I’ve spent years looking for them, I’ve never lost hope that I’ll find them! Do you think I haven’t done enough? Because you’re right! I-”

He was cut off by Kokichi’s giggle. “Oh, relax, Taro-chan! I’m just saying, you went to aaaaaall that effort, and still feel guilty?  _ That’s  _ why you feel you’re unworthy of trust? That’s silly! Besides, all of this has an easy fix!”

Rantaro’s brain screeched to a stop. Did Kokichi just… reassure him? It was in a really roundabout way, but still… “Oh yeah?” He crossed his arms, still annoyed. “What’s this ‘easy way’ you’re talking about?”

Kokichi stretched casually and yawned as he put his hands behind his head, smiling innocently as if he was relaxing in a beach chair. “I’m the Supreme Leader of a secret international organization, Taro-chan! I could find them no problem. I have agents all over the world, all I’d have to do is say the word and your little sisters would be on your doorstep like  _ that!”  _ He snapped his fingers as he finished his sentence.

Rantaro may have had a good understanding of Kokichi’s character by then, but he still wasn’t sure what to expect from him in that particular moment. “But… you’re  _ not  _ going to, are you?”

“Nee-hee-heeeee~… well, that wouldn’t be very  _ evil  _ of me, would it, Taro-chan?” He stood from the table, drumming on it with his palms. “Anyway. See you later!~”

Rantaro watched Kokichi bounce away, absolutely bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro finds out what Ouma's been planning.
> 
> It's too bad he doesn't get a chance to thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowow this took me forever to get back to. I hope this chapter is better than the first one :3

Rantaro didn’t see Kokichi for the next couple of days. Considering their previous conversation, he started to get a bit worried. As much as he liked Ouma, the guy had his moments of tone-deaf cruelty, and a small part of Rantaro started to wonder if he was planning some sort of trick. 

But… he was pretty sure Kokichi wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole. He liked him quite a bit, actually. He was like an annoying little brother, and they usually got along pretty well. Maybe that’s because of his experience with people younger than him, or maybe Ouma was just partial to Rantaro for some reason. Or maybe Rantaro just had a knack for decoding what he’s trying to say. It didn’t really matter, he supposed. He just really hoped he wasn’t in for something bad. 

Rantaro was up early one morning, so he took the time to wander the school grounds in the crisp, cool air. It was weather like this that made him miss adventuring. There’s something about the way the air feels in the morning, before anyone else is awake. The world is undisturbed by the sounds of traffic, and even bird calls are scarce. When the sun has only just risen, and everything feels brand new. It reminded him of waking up for early drives to the airport, or getting a head start rigging up his boat. He breathed in that feeling, expanding his lungs and filling his chest. Something about the promise of something new flows through the the air.

But the tranquil silence was broken with the snap of a twig. Rantaro spun around to see Ouma just a few feet away, holding two halves of a twig in his hands. “Eheheh… oops.” He said with a silly shrug as he dropped the twigs. “Morning, Taro-chan!”

“O-oh, hi Kokichi. I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

It was then Rantaro noticed how tired Kokichi looked. There were bags under his eyes, and he seemed just a little out of it. “Mm, well… I was just at the front desk, and I heard them say they wanted to see you. I guess you must be in trouble or something!” He looked at Rantaro with shocked curiosity. “Woooooow, Taro-chan, that seems so unlike you! What did you _do?!_ ”

Rantaro thought for a moment. “I don’t _think_ I did _anything…_ ” He gave his friend a critical look. “They _do_ actually want to talk to me, right? You’re not just sending me on a wild goose chase?”

Ouma gave him a playful, secretive look. “Hee-hee... I suppose there’s only one way to find out!”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go.” It’s not like he had anything better to do.

“Oh, good!” Ouma said, and vanished.

Suspicious, Rantaro made his way to the front office. What could possibly be awaiting him there, he had no idea. 

Unless… no. No way. There was no way this had _anything_ to do with their conversation the other day.

But as he strode through the school’s halls, as he drew nearer to the front office, the sounds of several voices grew louder. _No,_ he thought. _There’s no way. Kokichi must just be a crueler person than I’d realized-_

Until he rounded the final corner, and twelve smiling faces turned to look at him.

Oh my god.

He… he did it.

In moments, he was surrounded. Twelve girls cried out his name in relief and joy, and he was nearly tackled to the ground from the force of their hugs.

But he didn’t deserve this, he’s not even the one who found them. He let them all down. He lost them, and then he never found them. And yet here they were, the happiest he’d ever seen them. And they were happy _because they were with him._ “I’m sorry,” he found himself saying, _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”_

His sisters held him tighter, told him it wasn’t his fault. They’d heard how he dedicated himself to finding them, how much time he spent searching for each and every one of them. How does that make him a lousy brother? How could anyone call him useless? And most importantly, they’re safe. And they love him. They _still_ love him, despite everything.

As tears brimmed in his eyes, Rantaro looked over the heads of his many sisters, and saw movement behind a pillar. 

Ouma was watching from a distance, a look on his face that Rantaro couldn’t quite pinpoint. Pride, relief, happiness… and further beneath the surface, something wistful. Something in him that longed for that sort of belonging, that sort of unconditional love and understanding. Something that, as someone without a family, he’d never truly experienced.

Rantaro opened his mouth to say something, to find words meaningful enough to match what he was feeling. How do you say ‘ _thank you’_ for something so Earth-shatteringly incredible? How can he articulate how much this means to him? Ouma must have spent days on end somehow scouring the planet, to save these _twelve lives_ that meant so much to him. 

_(...If Rantaro’s being honest, Ouma probably just saved_ **_thirteen_ ** _lives.)_

There aren’t enough words in any language to say all that.

He opened his mouth anyway. Even sobbing in Ouma’s direction would be a start. Before he could do even that, his vision was blocked, just momentarily, by one of his sisters. When she moved out of the way again, Ouma had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally gonna be two chapters, but as I was writing this one I realized it deserved at least one more.
> 
> oh also for the record, DICE is still just a group of doofy clowns. I do not know how Ouma managed this, and I think it's funnier that way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comments are always appreciated c:


End file.
